Penny Polendina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art PennyConceptArt.jpg|Penny concept art by Einlee PennyConcept.png|Penny concept from the credits of "Destiny" Penny Weapon Concept Art.png|Penny's weapon concept art from the credits of "PvP" PennyStructure.png|Penny's internal structure from the credits of "PvP" RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 11.jpg|Rough sketch of Penny by Shirow Miwa|link=http://namanari.tumblr.com/image/161853095824 Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Penny and Sun's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" penny valentine.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card V2_03_00042.png|Penny ending credits fan art by "RICOCO" Penny Valentine 2016.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card 2016 Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart RWBY Amity Arena official design of Penny Polendina.jpg|Official design of Penny Polendina for RWBY: Amity Arena PennyAmityArenaRender.png|Penny's render from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity_Arena_Penny_Holiday.png|Holiday Penny from Amity Arena Amity Arena Penny's Beacon Dance Model.jpg| Penny's Beacon Dance for RWBY: Amity Arena Penny card icon.jpg|Penny's epic card icon Official Posters RWBY Volume 3 Japanese DVD Blu-ray cover limited edition.jpg|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray limited edition cover. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 3 10 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 3 Promotional countdown of Penny RWBY Amity Arena Penny Polendina icon.png|Penny's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Penny seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows PennyAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Penny for Amity Arena Turnaround Models penny turnaround.png|Penny's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook Merchandise Penny Art.jpg|Penny design from the "Combat Ready" shirt RWBY_Chibi_Adventures_Long_Sleeve_Tee.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Adventures Long Sleeve Tee Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|''RWBY'' volume 3 Japanese dub set RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster RWBY Penny Emblem Vinyl Decal.png|''RWBY'' Penny Emblem Vinyl Decal RWBY Chibi Adventurers Lanyard.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventurers Lanyard RWBY Limited Edition Penny Polendina Sketch Page Print.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Penny Polendina Sketch Page Print RWBY Penny Doubled Sided Keychain.png|''RWBY'' Penny Doubled Sided Keychain RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Penny (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Illustration of Penny by Kei Toume Miscellaneous Dancey fancey ironwood faction.png|Penny dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Chapters Manga 14, Penny Polendina.jpg|Penny in the manga. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Covers Chapter 8 (2018 manga) cover.png|Penny on the cover of the chapter 8 (2018 manga). Chapters Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Penny Polendina.png|Penny in the 2018 manga adaption. Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby meets Penny.png|Penny meets Ruby Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby gets abandoned by her team.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby unexpected encounter Penny again.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby's conversation with Penny about Blake.png|Penny having a conversation with Ruby about Blake. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby and Penny heard an explosion in Vale.png|Penny and Ruby heard an explosion in Vale Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny on top of a Bullhead.png|Penny on top of one of White Fang's airships. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's weapons.png|Penny prepares to destroy one of of White Fang's airships with her swords. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny charge her weapons on her targets.png|Penny charge her weapons on her targets Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's reason why she fight.png|Penny's reason why she fight. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny talks to her driver after the battle.png|Penny talks to her driver after the battle. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny saves Ruby and the boy.png|Penny saves Ruby and the boy from being ran over by a car. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Ruby saves Penny from the Atlas soldiers.png|Penny gets saved by Ruby Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny reveals her secret to Ruby.png|Penny reveals her secret to Ruby. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) the damage to Penny's hands.png|Penny's damage hands she show to Ruby that she's not human. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny embraced Ruby for accepting her for who she is.png|Penny embraced Ruby for accepting her for who she is. DC Comics Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Penny as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby thinks back the people she losts.jpg|Penny as one of Ruby's friends died at the Fall of Beacon. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 21.png V2t 35.png ''RWBY Chibi New Character Intro RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 001.png|Penny revealed to be a gift for Season 2 RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 002.png|Penny turns on automatically. RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 003.png RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 004.png|"Salutations!" RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 005.png RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 006.png|"Ruby?" RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 007.png|Penny attempts to give Ruby battery... RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 008.png|...only to jokingly shut down. ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00007.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Penny Cards Penny Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00031.png ''Amity Arena'' Japan Launch Trailer Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00012.png Screenshots - Volume 1 The Stray 1115 The Stray_07422.png 1115 The Stray_08430.png 1115 The Stray_08754.png 1115 The Stray_09439.png 1115_The_Stray_09679.png 1115_The_Stray_09780.png 1115 The Stray_10473.png|"I'm combat ready!" 1115_The_Stray_11104.png 1115 The Stray_12422.png Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_05296.png|Sneaking up with a compliment 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|"Ah! *voice squeaking* Penny! Where did you come from?" 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Awkward silence... 1116_Black_and_White_05959.png 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png 1116_Black_and_White_06521.png 1116_Black_and_White_06708.png|"...sure is windy today" 1116_Black_and_White_08511.png|Walking and asking follow-up questions with Ruby 1116_Black_and_White_08999.png 1116_Black_and_White_09360.png|"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would like them to talk to me about things." 1116_Black_and_White_13415.png|Penny and Ruby react to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White_16612.png 1116 Black and White_16757.png|"Don't worry..." 1116 Black and White_16850.png|"I'm combat ready!" 1116 Black and White_16966.png 1116 Black and White_17107.png 1116 Black and White_17123.png 1116 Black and White_17261.png 1116 Black and White_17615.png|No strings attached 1116 Black and White_17724.png 1116 Black and White_17861.png 1116 Black and White_18698.png 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png 1116 Black and White_21631.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00970.png|Penny, standing with James Ironwood and Atlesian military personnel 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01175.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00021.png V2_03_00022.png|Penny trying to walk down the stairs like a normal person, but Ruby... V2_03_00023.png|Penny listens to Ruby. penny warns ruby.png|"It's not safe to talk here." V2_03_00030.png|Penny waiting for Ruby at the agreed meeting point V2_03_00034.png V2_03_00037.png|Penny being too heavy for Ruby to carry V2_03_00038.png|How'd she do that? V2_03_00039.png V2_03_00040.png|"I don't want to talk about it." V2_03_00041.png|"I'm not a real girl." Painting the Town... v2e4 penny.png|"I'm not real." V2_04_00001.png|The damage to Penny's hands V2_04_00002.png|Penny gives Ruby a big hug. V2_04_00003.png|Penny hides Ruby from the soldiers. V2 04 00004.png|"It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want you to get trouble." V2 04 00006.png|"Just a scratch." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00014.png V2 07 00025.png|Nothing but a robot doing the robot. Screenshots - Volume 3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00066.png V3 03 00067.png V3 03 00070.png|wave_to_friend.exe V3 03 00092.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00002.png V3e5 00003.png V3e5 00007.png V3e5 00008.png V3e5 00009.png V3e5 00010.png V3e5 00012.png V3e5 00013.png V3e5 00014.png V3e5 00016.png V3e5 00017.png V3e5 00018.png V3e5 00021.png V3e5 00023.png V3e5 00022.png V3e5 00024.png V3e5 00025.png V3e5 00026.png V3e5 00027.png V3e5 00028.png|"I want to stay at Beacon." V3e5 00030.png V3e5 00100.png Fall V3 0600027.png Destiny V3 08 00065.png PvP V3 09 00004.png|Penny vs. Pyrrha V3 09 00005.png|"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos!" V3 09 00006.png V3 09 00008.png V3 09 00014.png|"Its an honor to finally meet you." V3 09 00021.png V3 09 00022.png V3 09 00023.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00042.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00046.png V3 09 00047.png V3 09 00052.png V3 09 00053.png V3 09 00055.png V3 09 00056.png V3 09 00057.png V3 09 00061.png V3 09 00063.png|Penny's final moments before being destroyed by Pyrrha V3 09 00064.png V3 09 00065.png V3 09 00066.png V3 09 00069.png|Penny is destoyed by Pyrrha. V3 09 00074.png|After the outcome... V3 09 00075.png|...Penny shut down completely. V3 09 00093.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00021.png|Pyrrha staring at Penny's remains V3 10 00022.png V3 10 00031.png|Penny scattered Screenshots - Volume 6 Our Way V6 13 00059.png V6 13 00068.png V6 13 00090.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions Chibi Transition Penny.gif Chibi transition penny 2.gif Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png|"That is correct! I am a normal meat person, just like you. " Chibi2 01 00026.png Chibi2 01 00027.png Chibi2 01 00035.png Chibi2 01 00037.png Chibi2 01 00038.png|"Oh my, this is embarrassing." Chibi2 01 00039.png Chibi2 01 00040.png Chibi2 01 00041.png Chibi2 01 00042.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00017.png|Find a penny, pick it up. Chibi2 03 00018.png|Then all day long you'll have good luck! Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00016.png Chibi2 12 00017.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00003.png Chibi2_14_00006.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00008.png Chibi2 17 00009.png Chibi2 17 00010.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2 22 00008.png|P3N-3 Chibi2 22 00009.png Chibi2 22 00016.png Chibi2 22 00017.png Chibi2 22 00025.png|Pursue and destroy Chibi2 22 00028.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00001.png Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00019.png Chibi3 08 00020.png Chibi3 08 00021.png Chibi3 08 00022.png Chibi3 08 00023.png|You would not believe your eyes\If ten million fireflies... Chibi3 08 00024.png Chibi3 08 00025.png Chibi3 08 00026.png Chibi3 08 00027.png Chibi3 08 00028.png Chibi3 08 00029.png Chibi3 08 00031.png Chibi3 08 00032.png|"You light up my life." Chibi3 08 00033.png|"Thanks. You're a bioluminiscent bug for me too." Chibi3 08 00034.png Chibi3 08 00035.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00023.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00037.png Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00001.png Chibi3 13 00002.png Chibi3 13 00003.png Chibi3 13 00004.png Chibi3 13 00005.png Chibi3 13 00006.png Chibi3 13 00007.png Chibi3 13 00008.png Chibi3 13 00009.png Chibi3 13 00010.png Chibi3 13 00011.png Chibi3 13 00012.png Chibi3 13 00013.png Chibi3 13 00014.png Chibi3 13 00015.png Chibi3 13 00016.png Chibi3 13 00017.png Chibi3 13 00018.png Chibi3 13 00019.png Chibi3 13 00020.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00014.png Chibi3 15 00015.png Chibi3 15 00016.png Chibi3 15 00017.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Penny images